dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Broly (DBS)
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Height = |Occupation = |Allegiance = |FamConnect = Broly (original concept/alternate world counterpart) Paragus (father) }} is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball Super: Broly. Concept & Creation Broly is based off the original Broly from the ''Dragon Ball Z'' Broly film trilogy. Appearance In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Broly appears somewhat different. He is noticeably darker in skin-tone and has a scar across his left cheek, left bicep, and a cross-scar on his left pectoral, which is stated to be his most notable feature. and is fairly more muscular. His attire consists of purple skin-tight pants with white boots that have a yellow striping at the toes. He also wears a green fur pelt draped around his waist and flows on the backside and blue wristbands. When wearing what appears to the latest model Frieza Force armor, he wears boots with black-legging and a white-lined top, a black chest protection with a mid-section and shoulder-pads, and black armbands with white edges. He also at some point has a mechanical necklace on his neck, which is implied to be tied to Paragus' belt. Personality Biography Background Broly Broly will be the main antagonist of the movie. Power ;Film Broly in his base state is capable of handling Super Saiyan Vegeta. While in his yellow-eyed state, he is powerful enough to not only handle Frieza in his final form and Goku in both his Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Blue states, but also give him enough of a challenge that Goku's top gi was destroyed by the time he transformed into his C-type Super Saiyan form. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors In an article for Dragon Ball Super: Broly, a sidebar by Akira Toriyama (as Akira), described Broly as being an incredibly strong Saiyan as well as "that almighty Saiyan". Another part of the article also mentions that due to being so popular throughout the world it's even rumored he is the most powerful Dragon Ball character. A poster by Toyotarō for Dragon Ball Super: Broly show C-type Super Saiyan Broly fighting Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Goku, while Vegeta in the same form prepares to attack Broly from behind. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Saiyan Power' - A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle. Broly's Saiyan Power is likely more potent than that of the average Saiyan as Vegeta notes that Broly learns as he fights. *'Dashing Punch' - Upon assuming a semi-crucified pose while levitating, also utilizing either an aura or his energy shield, Broly attacks the opponent by rushing at them at high speed to land a punch. Broly uses this attack on Vegeta. *'Eraser Cannon' - First, Broly charges a green light energy from around his body and gathers it into his palm to form a bright-green energy sphere. Next, he waves his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. In some cases, he also fires it from his chest. He uses this attack against Frieza. Transformations Yellow-eyed state Broly possess a yellow-eyed state with Super Saiyan-like hair albeit black (similar to the Super Saiyan Power! state). This state possess a green aura and can also generate yellow bio-electricity, and is shown to be slightly more muscular than his base form. Super Saiyan Broly is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan. Legendary Super Saiyan Broly is capable of transforming into a Legendary Super Saiyan. Voice Actors *Japanese: Bin Shimada *Funimation dub: Vic Mignogna Battles ;Dragon Ball Super: Broly *Broly (Base) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Broly (Yellow-Eyed State) vs. Frieza (Final Form) *Broly (Yellow-Eyed State/C-type Super Saiyan) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) Trivia *Broly's name is a pun on the vegetable broccoli. Gallery DBSB Broly Chart.jpg|Character art of Broly and his forms Neo_Broly_art.png|Base Broly art LSS_Neo_Broly.png|Legendary Super Saiyan Broly art Toyo_Veg_Gok_Bro.png|Toyotarō art of Super Saiyan Broly fighting Super Saiyan Blues Goku and Vegeta newbrolyattacks.PNG|Broly charges Newbrolyfighting.PNG|Broly and Vegeta fighting brolyvsfrieza.PNG|Broly attacks Frieza brolyvsgoku.PNG|Broly clashes with Super Saiyan Blue Goku brolytransforms.PNG|Broly transforming lssjbroly.PNG|Broly faces Goku newbrolypower.PNG|Broly unleashing his ki References Site Navigation es:Broly (Super) Category:Characters Category:Film characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials